DragonballZ Through the Looking Glass
by mylildreams
Summary: Au: Saiyan's rule, as they should. Changlings are subdued by the threat of Super Saiyan power. But all is not well and Vegeta is newly learning to be a leader.
1. 1 Super Saiyan saves Vegetsai

Warnings and Disclaimers Adults only! Adult language, situations, and content. No kids please! I did not and do not own, create, conceive of Dragonball, DragonballZ, or DragonballGT in anyway shape or form. This is a work of fiction from my crazy mind and hopefully for your pleasure. (c)2003, Bird Studio/Shueisha, Toei Animation. Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved, or as otherwise directed by FUNimation. (Yes, that evil company)  
  
Everything that is not (c) by those named above is (c) 2003 by Valencia Turnipseed.  
  
Beta by The Smooster.  
  
DBZ: Through the Looking Glass  
  
Summary: A/U what if Vegetasei never got destroyed? What if Goku was never sent to Earth for being a third class warrior. In this fic Goku and Vegeta are teenagers on the verge of adventure. This will follow some of their adventures, protecting allies, going to scout out Earth for capture.  
  
Prince Vegeta waited outside the throne room while his father finished meeting with Freiza, King Kold's son. King Kold was from a race of Powerful conquering people called Changelings that terrorized any lesser beings than them.  
  
'Woo' Vegeta mentally shivered as he began to think over the past few years. A few years ago his father had almost formed an alliance with King Kold. Vegeta knew the alliance had almost happened, not because his father wanted to have an alliance with King Kold, but because the threat was too great not to. 'Hump, partnership is not even the word for what King Kold would have had in mind, 'King Kold is a thug and basically the bully of the universe. Planets that he did not destroy he stripped of all the warriors, valuables and women to add to his empire.'  
  
Vegeta nodded as he thought, 'that is what that arrogant ass had in mind for Vegetasei.' But something had happened at the last minute to change everything. King Vegeta had gone Super Saiyan.  
  
Yes, that had kept King Kold and his simpering brood at bay. King Kold and his people had always been leery of the Saiyan race. It was told in the war records that the last super Saiyan had laid King Kold's people to waste. But that was over a thousand years ago. 'So it had taken a thousand years for them to come looking for an ass whooping' Vegeta thought. In truth, Vegeta knew King Kold had felt the threat of a super Saiyan was gone and if King Vegeta had made the alliance, it would have sealed planet Vegetasei and the Saiyan race's doom. King Kold would have known the alliance was made out of fear; no one would ever willingly forge an alliance with the Changelings. It would have been a short matter of time before the planet was pillaged, enslaved, or demolished.  
  
Vegeta had been twelve when he first met Freiza. King Kold's son had accompanied his father on several trips to Planet Vegetasei. On these trips, Vegeta had gained an entirely new contempt for King Kold's brat Freiza. Vegeta had been in his father's office where he held small meetings when King Kold had arrived. The two kings had told their son's to wait outside.  
  
Freiza looked Vegeta over, "boy, how old are you?"  
  
Vegeta's first response was to say nothing. He could give a fuck, if he ever told Freiza anything. 'What do I care if he is older then me, I have no respect for him. Respect? To not answer, him would be to disrespectful to my father. Fuck!' But loyalty was everything and his father would want him to keep things peaceable.  
  
"Twelve" he answered when saying that one word to Freiza burned in Vegeta's mouth.  
  
Freiza smiled, it made an ugly little slash in his face. "You're just old enough to come and join me as I carry out my father mission. I am taking young warriors with me. The training is excellent. Nothing like plenty of hand to hand combat."  
  
Vegeta did not move from his position against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "I can train here." He did not show it but something about Freiza developed a sour taste in his mouth and a cold hard knot of sickness in his stomach.  
  
"You would be able to truly conquer, to test your powers to its limits!" Freiza said with a waving hand gesture. Then in a flash Freiza crossed the room and pressed closely to Vegeta, while almost touching his face "and I would spar with you. My strength would increase your strength"  
  
"Still I decline". Staying on that wall was becoming a great effort. The urge to twist the neck of this pink pervert was becoming unbearable. At the age of twelve Vegeta knew what Freiza truly wanted. He felt pity to any young warrior at Freiza's command. Then Freiza looked towards the office door and then back down at Vegeta.  
  
"We'll continue this another time." Freiza walked towards the door as his father stepped out. They sauntered out, their goal closer at hand.  
  
Thankfully not soon after that, King Vegeta had achieved Super Saiyan status. He had been training mercilessly, full of rage and anger at what was happening to his planet. That day, he had 100 elite warriors attack him in training. It was suicidal and maybe that was the king's goal but he had turned to a super Saiyan.  
  
After that, things changed dramatically. All deployments of Saiyan children to conquer other worlds were halted. The king wanted all Saiyans and training intensified in order to produced other super Saiyans. Once King Kold found out about King Vegeta's transformation, talks of an alliance stopped quickly. With King Kold saying, he found interests on the opposite end of the galaxy.  
  
Now the only reason King Kold and his miserable excuse for a son stopped by Planet Vegetasei was to pay tribute. 'In one way,' Vegeta thought, 'I can't stand for any of them to set foot on this planet. But I do enjoy tormenting that sick little fuck every time his father is too cowardly to do business himself.' In return for the tribute Saiyans did not war with them. Lost in his musing Vegeta did not notice the ki's approaching the door. Soon his father practically ushered Freiza out of the office. As Freiza passed by, Vegeta could not help but to say "Anytime you would like to spar Freiza I am undeniably up for it." He powered up to super Saiyan just to accentuate how ready he was. Seeing the transformation and feeling the power hitting him Freiza scurried from the Palace. Father and son stood together and laughed over that.  
  
"Vegeta, come". His father commanded walking into his office. Vegeta stood while his father sat. "Sit" he pointed to a chair opposite him.  
  
Once his son sat the king said "I have asked to see you today because another has achieved super Saiyan."  
  
"Who?" Vegeta asked before his father could finish.  
  
"Hump, you must learn patience." Father and son sat in silence. 'This will be only a small lesson in patience. The whelp will learn to control himself if he is to be King.' After a while, King Vegeta continued, "his name is Kakarrotto. I have sent for him to be your squire and sparring partner."  
  
'Kakarrotto, Kakarrotto, wait he means Kakarrot!' Vegeta realized with a start. "I can't believe it that third class warrior a super Saiyan! He would have been sent off world to conquer if it had not been."  
  
His father held a hand up to forestall further comments, "Exactly, Vegeta. He would have been on another world or overlooked and maybe never have achieved this level if not for the intense training I have initiated. Think on this my son. In the five years since I have become super Saiyan only you, I, and two elite have achieved this status. And of all of us you, I and now Kakarrotto are the only ones that can transform at will and maintain it."  
  
"Impossible, he can." Vegeta started but was cut off by the hand his father held up.  
  
"I have given him quarters close to yours. Go and meet him." With that King Vegeta ushered his son out the door.  
  
At the door he halted, "father you do realized that only Saiyans with royal bloodlines have become Super Saiyans so far?"  
  
Exhaling deeply King Vegeta replied, "yes I do. It is one of the reasons I have ordered your mother back from exile."  
  
"What?" Vegeta started only to be cut off again.  
  
"Whelp, you are my heir but I will strengthen my empire. Now acquaint yourself with your squire."  
  
"Harmph," Vegeta said and left the room with many things to consider.  
  
* * *  
  
This story was made readable and translated into the language of English by The Smooster. Many thanks friend for turning my meanderings into real writing. Check out his fic The Return  
  
You can e-mail me or post a comment by review if you have questions about the story. I hope it is not confusing. Please send Emails to v.turnipseed@attbi.com. Thanks for reading bye. 


	2. 2 Vegeta and Kakarrot get acquainted

DBZ: Through the Looking Glass  
  
Summary: A/U Vegeta reacquaints himself with Kakarrot.   
  
End of Last Chapter: At the door he halted, "father you do realized that only Saiyans with royal bloodlines have become Super Saiyans so far?"  
  
Exhaling deeply King Vegeta replied, "yes I do. It is one of the reasons I have ordered your mother back from exile."  
  
"What?" Vegeta started only to be cut off again.  
  
"Whelp, you are my heir but I will strengthen my empire. Now acquaint yourself with your squire."  
  
"Harmph," Vegeta said and left the room with many things to consider.  
  
Chapter two: Vegeta and Kakarrot get acquainted  
  
As Vegeta walked into Kakarrot's room, he thought about the past encounters he had with the third class warrior. He saw him first at junior elite training. Kakarrot was a third class warrior from birth so he was there to spar with the junior elite's. It was a fuck up post for a warrior.  
  
Third class trained and practiced combat and ki attacks alone or with each other. Friendly skirmishes. But elites practiced with or rather on third class warriors, full on battle mode. Usually the third class would spar about four hours a day with an elite then move on to their own schedule training or a regeneration tank.  
  
But at this training session, Vegeta had learned Kakarrot had been sparring all day. A crowd had gathered watching. Vegeta over heard "That kid has been at it all day every day for the past month. He looked over at Kakarrot in time to see him take a hit and go flying through the air cracking the wall then slide to the ground. Strangely, the kid burst out laughing jumped back into a fighting pose and returned sparring.  
  
"He's just a stupid kid." Vegeta walked off for his on training.  
  
The next time he saw Kakarrot he actually met him. Vegeta was about thirteen and disparately training to become a super Saiyan like his father. He was using a similar technique his father had used when he transformed. Vegeta had a group of elite fighters attack him all at once. This went on for hours without anyone doing any damage. When he thought, 'shit I need more fighters this isn't working.' He saw two third class bakas sparring with each other.  
  
"Hey you two, come here." They ran over and he got a good look at the two, 'damn it is that dumb kid again.' He thought. "I need you two to join the attacks on me, fight hard. Don't hold back."  
  
The first one bowed and nodded his head. But when Vegeta looked at Kakarrot, he was just staring at him with a smile and the same baka look. "Boy do you understand me?"  
  
"Ah, yeah and my name is Kakarrotto, but you can call me Kakarrot, Prince  
  
Vegeta."  
  
"Fine then now let's begin."  
  
"But do you mean fight with our full power? Because your a Prin."  
  
Vegeta had cut him off. "Shut up and just do it."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The attack began and saiyans were coming from all sides. But Vegeta could sense their attacks before they attempted them. He was moving in a blur blocking, attacking, blasting, and sending warriors crashing against the wall. Then suddenly, Vegeta felt a kick that sent a flash of pain up his side. 'Shit my ribs! Who in the fuck did that?' He thought as he reflexively reached out and grabbed the offensive foot of his attacker and slung him down.  
  
'Kakarrot? It couldn't have been! This must be a joke!'  
  
"Sorry Vegeta did I hurt you?"  
  
Vegeta could have lived with the hit, the cracked ribs, maybe even the third class getting a lucky blow in but his pride could never take an apology. 'As if his puny ki could do me any real damage.' He reassured himself.  
  
"I think I might have broke something when I kicked you. It felt kinda crunchy." The third class had had the gaul to add as an insult to the injury.  
  
People were starting to gather. Irritated Vegeta powered up and fired. The blast sent Kakarrot across the stadium. "Never let up on the attack boy! You don't preach and doctor on the battle field!"  
  
Slowly Kakarrot got up rubbed his head stretched and said, "ahmm ok should we form up and attack again?"  
  
"No" Vegeta said before he walked off "I have no time for giving lessons to third class bakas when I am training!"  
  
Vegeta went and trained in his private area not going into the rejen tank for a few broken ribs. He would not get such easy treatment in battle, best to learn to get use to it. He used his pain to increase the level of his training working through several intense hand-to-hand combat techniques. The training was good but his mood was still shitty. What really pissed him off was the question that kept burning through his mind. Try as he might, he could not figure out if Kakarrot simply got lucky or if the third class had suppressing his strength and abilities.  
  
As Vegeta reached Kakarrot's room, his intentions were to walk right in and get better acquainted by taking him to a training field and beating his ass. But the door opened as he reached for the handle.  
  
"Hi, Prince Vegeta," Kakarrot said with a sleight bow and a wide smile on his face. "I felt your ki coming. Do you want to go train?"  
  
'He is entirely too happy for me. How disgustingly unSaiyan like. Someone must have done a job on him as a child clipping his tail and ki blasting his head. Those were the only things that could have caused a Saiyan to be so, so doofy. What a stupid word. His idioticy is rubbing off on me.'  
  
Vegeta did not even try to hide his annoyance. "I see Kakarrot you have not changed. Still the bumbling baka I remember."  
  
"Ha" Kakarrot smirked 'and I see you are the same old sour puss I remember.' Kakarrot thought. "Just happy to be your squire and at your service, my liege," he answered. 'And obtain a position as an Elite to secure my future.'  
  
Vegeta half closed his eyes, 'the fool I know he is not what he appears. He is hiding something. No matter he will have to learn proper behavior in my presence. I can't tolerate the simpering happy ki he emits.' Vegeta thought, 'I guess I will have to beat some sense into him.' Vegeta smirked, 'this may have potential.'  
  
"I hear you have reached Super Saiyan. Let's test it out on the battle field."  
  
" Sure, your majesty" Kakarrot replied bowing following his Prince to the battlefield.  
  
"Just call me Vegeta!" he called over his shoulder."  
  
"K, Vegeta" Kakarrot said behind him.  
  
AN: Thank you for reading. Again this was transformed into English by the beta talent of The Smooster. To see his writing talents check out The Return. If you liked the Cell Sega you will like The Return. 


End file.
